A fuzzy kind of love
by abbyl
Summary: Chapter ten - The babies have arrived!
1. Default Chapter

A Fuzzy Kind of Love.  
  
Disclaimer – Own nothing, never will.  
  
Part one – Proposal sickness.  
  
Abby opened her eyes. The morning sunlight was glimmering through the bedroom window, making it hard to stay focused, but the object Abby was desperate to see was easy on the eye. John Carter. Hmmmmm. The wait had been worth it Abby had decided. After a long friendship, with many trials and tribulations along the way, they had finally got it together and last night they had consummated the relationship. John had taken her out for a lovely meal at a very extravagant and expensive restaurant. It had been the most wonderful evening. It was the kind of night where everything had gone perfectly. The food had been exquisite, the conversation had flowed freely, without the consumption of alcohol seeing as Abby was a recovering alcoholic, and the evening had ended with John asking Abby two very important questions. The first was of course the proposal, where Abby, to her embarrassment, had been serenaded by a musician whilst John went down on one knee. The other was an invitation to live at the Carter mansion. Abby had been shocked but ecstatic by this. Of course the answer to both were was yes and they had celebrated by getting all romantic in the bedroom department. Carter stirred in his slumber. Not that he was entirely asleep as he could feel Abby's eyes boring into him from behind. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" He groggily asked Abby. "Well no. What an important lesson I missed out on in life! Instead, I had the dysfunctional family, the arse of an ex-husband, and an abusive neighbour!" Of course Abby meant this in jest and she did her trademark eye roll as she said it. "Abby Lockhart! Be quiet!" Carter replied as he rolled over to see the face of his fiancée. Wow, she was beautiful he thought. Even though she had just woken up, her hair was all dishevelled, but the beauty radiated off her, like the sunlight bouncing off the ground on a summers day. "What are you making me for breakfast then wifey!" Carter joked. "Hey, I'm not your wife yet Carter and I've got plenty of time to change my mind! I actually don't feel that good this morning, do you mind making it?" "Excuses, excuses!" Carter smirked as he got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He had been in the kitchen for a few minutes when he heard a loud bang from the bathroom. "Abs, honey are you ok?" Carter shouted. "You haven't fallen down the toilet have you?!" There was no reply. Carter wandered through the bedroom and opened the bathroom door. Abby was half collapsed on the floor and was leaning over the toilet bowl. "Hey, Abby, I thought you were joking when you said you didn't feel very well, whats the matter?" Carter was concerned now. "Well, I felt sick all last night and I've got stomach cramps. I was lying in bed and just suddenly felt the need to be sick. I tripped over the bin on the way in and banged my knee on the bath" "Ah honey, come on , lets go and sit in bed" He carried Abby to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He felt her forehead. "God Abby! You're burning up, you're really hot!" He shouted. "I think it's the food from last night. I'll be fine after a sleep" Abby closed her eyes and went to sleep. Carter laid a cold flannel on her forehead and sat there watching her sleep for ages. A few hours later Abby woke up. "Hey honey, how are you feeling? You're still really hot" Carter asked. "I feel awful" Abby admitted. "I'm gonna phone the restaurant later. You need to drink something". He handed her a cup of water. Abby sipped eagerly but soon vomited it back up. She lay back in pain as once again cramps took over her body. This carried on for a few more hours. Carter started to worry when Abby began to become extremely lethargic and decided to take her to county.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed – only one thing left to do – hit that button!! 


	2. Dehydrated

A Fuzzy Kind of Love – Part two.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
A/N – I want to say thank-you to everyone who reviewed, especially to Lolly for your comments. It really helps to get feedback on things that need improving and I don't ever take offence to that. I do take offence to people who just write 'yawn' though!!!  
  
Chapter 2 – Dehydration.  
  
Carter carried Abby out to his car and she did not stir even when he accidentally bumped her head on the car door whilst trying to lay her on the back seat. He raced to County, pulled up outside the doors and carried her into the madness of the ER.

"Hey! Randi, what's open?" Carter shouted.

"Um, exam three. Is that Abby? Is she ok?"

"Yeah I think so but can you send someone in please?" Carter laid Abby on the bed. Susan came running in.

"Hey Carter, what's happened?"

"I think its food poisoning. I brought her in for IV treatment, she's really dehydrated"

"Ah poor Abby, she'll probably be fine once she gets some fluids into her system. Where did you eat?" Susan asked.

"El Nocinos, that new Mexican"

"Wow, that's really posh isn't it?"

"Yeah, the perfect setting for my task"

"Oh my God! Did you do it!" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes, and she said yes! We're getting married!"

Abby began to stir.

"Where am I?" she asked Carter.

"I brought you to County honey. You're really dehydrated"

"Ughhhhhhhh" Abby went back to sleep. Susan connected the drip and then accompanied Carter to Doctor Magoos for coffee. Of course she wanted every detail about the proposal and wasn't disappointed.

A little while later, Carter was able to take Abby home. She was fast asleep so he disconnected the drip, took the line out and carried her through the ER.

"Hey Susan, we're off. Thanks for everything" Carter shouted.

"Ok, Bye Carter, tell Abby I hope she feels better soon"

"I will"  
  
Carter drove back to the house. Abby started to stir as he pulled into the drive.

"Carter" Abby croaked.

"Ah hey Abs, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I'm so sorry for ruining our first day as an engaged couple"

"Hey, it's not your fault Abby. All I care about is that you are ok"

"I'm fine. I just need a good nights sleep and I'll be fully recovered"

Carter got out of the car and walked round to Abby. He carried her into the house and to their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair as she fell asleep. It had been a long day and Carter was happy to be home. He couldn't take his eyes off Abby. She was his most precious thing in his world right now. He couldn't imagine life without her. Yes, she was chaos, but who wanted a butterfly? He loved the fact that Abby was so lively and unpredictable. Of course, it was annoying sometimes, but it made life interesting. He never knew what she was thinking but it was a good challenge to try and find out. He saw Abby as the missing piece of the jigsaw in his life. Yes, he had the money, the house, the job, but until Abby came along, he hadn't really had anyone to share it with. He had lived for his job, which was not a bad thing, but he had so much more to live for now.  
  
Enjoy? Hit the button! Thanks :)


	3. I love him

A Fuzzy Kind of Love – Part 3  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3 – Surprises of all sorts.

A couple of days later, Abby was feeling much better.

"What are you doing today Abs?" asked Carter.

"I thought I might phone Susan and go into town with her"

"Sounds good. I'm going to work this morning and I shall be popping into that restaurant to make a proper complaint"

"Oh John, do you have to? I'm fine now"

"It's the principle. Anyway, I have to pick up something on the way home"

"What?" Abby quizzed.

"It's a surprise"  
  
Carter left for work a little while after, and Abby rang Susan who was indeed up for a trip to the town. Abby got into the shower and felt the hot water running off her body. She washed her hair and then got out of the shower. She looked up at the mirror and saw amongst the steam, a little message that Carter had left. It read: 'Have a lovely day honey, I love you!' Oh he's so sweet, Abby thought. He always knows the right things to do or say. This was sometimes irritating in arguments, but he always made up for it. He had a heart of gold. Everybody knew that and respected him. He was one of those people that everybody warmed to. Older colleagues respected his opinion, and younger med students looked up to him. "Enough of bigging up Carter, I need to get ready" Abby said aloud to herself.  
  
Abby slipped on a pair of jeans and a black vest top. It was nearly summer and the weather was turning warm. Abby decided to take the EL into town as she had plenty of time. She was pleased she had found a friend in Susan. It had taken a while to build up the relationship but it was worth it. Most women had a best friend in their mother or a sister to turn to but Abby didn't have that, and at first she hadn't even considered it a problem. She had been used to facing the world alone, and her character was strong from the years of looking after Eric when her mum had been sick. Now though, her outlook had changed and she started to accept the fact that people wanted to help her. She had built up a little community of people she could turn to in Chicago. Nobody shied away from her when problems arose, they all rallied around to help. And Susan was one of those people that Abby trusted the most, besides Carter of course. She had helped Abby after the attack from Brian, her abusive neighbour and although Abby had been unwilling to accept the help at the time, looking back she was glad.  
  
After a few hours of shopping with Susan, Abby decided to visit Carter at work whilst she was in the vicinity. She stopped off in the bakery and bought some cakes for everyone then set off to the hospital. When she got there, Abby walked up to Frank who was manning the reception.

"Hey Frank, there's some cakes here, do you know where Carter is?

"He's in the lounge" Frank replied, stuffing a donut in his mouth.

"Thanks, and Frank, try and save a few for the others!"

Abby walked into the lounge and saw Carter asleep on the couch.

"Ah, my poor baby" Abby whispered to herself.

"Hey Carter" Carter stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Hey Abby, what are you doing here honey?" "I was in town and thought I'd pop in. You're obviously busy!" Abby said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! We've actually had a pretty tough morning, thank-you Miss Lockhart"

Weaver walked in.

"Carter, six vehicle pile up coming in. Hey Abby, you working?"

"No just visiting. Need any help?"

Carter smiled at this. Typical Abby, always looking to help.

"No, its ok Abby, enjoy your day off"

Weaver left the room.

"Ok honey, I'll leave you to it" Abby said.

"Ok, don't forget your surprise tonight"

"Ooooh yeah! Can't wait. Love you!" Abby was smiling as she left the hospital. Things were finally going right for her.  
  
A few hours later and Carter was on his way home. He had picked up the surprise for Abby on the way home and couldn't wait to give it to her.

"Hey honey, I'm home!"

Abby rushed out to greet him. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"My surprise!" Carter produced a box wrapped in a pink ribbon. Abby untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. Inside were two kittens.

"Carter! They're beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like them, you have to name them"

"Ok, well the black and white one has to be called Sylvester, and the grey one can be called.....Clooney"

"Clooney?! After the actor? Abby that sucks!"

"He happens to be a very good actor! Not bad on the eye either, just like you my furry friend" She picked up Clooney and kissed him on his furry head.

"I thought it might be good practice for when we have babies"

"Who says we're gonna have babies Carter?"

"Well I'd like to one day, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I love kids but I can't imagine being a mum. I don't think I could do it"

"Abby, you'd be a great mum"

"Maybe. Shall we eat?"

Carter and Abby eat dinner. They then spent the rest of the evening playing with the cats.

"Abby, you've been quiet ever since we talked about kids. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I haven't stopped thinking about it actually. I really do want children Carter"

"You'll be great Abby, want to go practice?"

"No, I want to go and try for real. I mean, I know its sudden, but I love you carter, I know we'll be together forever, and neither of us are getting any younger"

"Speak for yourself Abs!"

"No, seriously Carter, I want a baby"

"I love the idea Abby. And the process of making babies isn't exactly a chore is it?" "Come on then, let's go!"  
  
An hour later.

"Wow! That was like the best ever!"

"Definitely. Lets hope it worked"

"Abby, don't get your hopes up honey, it can take months to conceive"

"It didn't last time"

"What?"

"I was pregnant when I was with Richard. I couldn't go through with it. I was so worried about the baby being bi-polar that I aborted it. I had an abortion John, do you hate me?"

"Abby, I could never hate you, but one question. What's changed now?"

"I guess I know I'll have support this time. When I was with Richard, well, he didn't really care. I know he would have left me if the baby was diseased"

"You know I'll never leave you don't you Abby?"

"Yeah I do. That's why I want this so much. I want to be a part of you forever"

"You will be"


	4. Add 1, make 4!

A Fuzzy Kind of Love – Part 4  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 4 – Add 1, make 4.  
  
A couple of days later and Abby had already started to feel a bit queasy in the mornings. She didn't want to count her chickens before they had hatched, but secretly she was very excited. She decided to phone Carter at work.  
  
"Hey Frank, it's Abby. Is Carter around? I need to talk to him"

"Hold on. CARTER!"

"Gees Frank, you're deafening me!" laughed Abby, down the phone.

"Hey Abs, you ok?" Carter said when he got to the phone.

"Well, I'm actually feeling a little nauseous, could you bring a test home please?"

"Already! Christ Abby, you're fertile!"

"Carter! You're in the middle of the ER, can you speak a little lower!"

"Sorry! Listen, I'm gonna finish early. See you soon".

"Ok babe" Abby hung up the phone feeling contented.  
  
Carter had to admit to himself that he was excited. Sure, it was happening really fast – probably faster than was practical, but when you're with the woman you love, he just couldn't justify waiting. He drove home extra fast and five minutes after he had reached home, Abby had peed on the stick.

"30 seconds to go Carter!" Abby said.

"I thought it was 40"

"No, its 30"

"Well its probably 20 now!" "Ok honey, here we go.......OH MY GOD! We're pregnant!"  
  
Four tests later and Abby was satisfied they had got the right result.

"Abby, I'm so proud of you"

"You did all the work!"

"Lets celebrate" Abby ordered Chinese food in and they watched a dvd snuggled on the sofa together. Carter noted that Abby had her hands placed protectively on her stomach.

"I love you mum" Carter said.

"I love you too dad!" said Abby.  
  
Twelve weeks passed within what seemed like hours to Abby, and they were finally on their way up to OB at the hospital. They were in the middle of their shifts and as the pregnancy was still a secret, it took some secret manoeuvring to get to OB unnoticed.

"Nervous honey?" Carter asked.

"Well, its scary isn't it? For all we know something could have happened to the baby"

"Abby, our baby will be perfect, stop fretting!"  
  
"Ok, Miss Lockhart please" A nurse called out.

Abby and Carter followed the nurse into the room and Abby laid down on the table. In the middle of the scan, the OB nurse started to frown and made excuses to leave the room.

"John, what's happening?" Abby asked, concerned.

"I don't know honey" The OB nurse came back in with a consultant.

"Is everything ok?" Abby asked.

"I'm Dr Richards, I just need to check something. Ah yes, do either of you have any history of multiple births in your family?"

"Multiple! No, John?" Abby said.

"No!" "Well, you're having..." "TWINS!" Abby cried excitedly.

"No, triplets actually!" Dr Richards replied.

"WHAT! 3 babies!" Carter shouted.

"Yes triplets, see there, one, two, uh three, hold on one second, I think there may be a mistake"

"Well 2 would be slightly easier to handle" Abby laughed.

"No, I mean add 1" Dr Richards said.

"Add 1 to what?" Carter questioned.

"Add 1 to 3, makes 4! Congratulations, you're having quads"

Abby opened her mouth in shock. She heard the thud of Carter fainting next to her, but could say nothing.


	5. I'm Peachy!

A Fuzzy Kind of Love – Part 5  
  
A/N – Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been concentrating on my other story. Thanks for the positive reviews. To those who can only write 'carby sucks' why read it in the first place!!  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 5 – I'm Peachy!  
  
A few hours later, once Carter had recovered, Abby and Carter walked down to the ER.

"Hey you two. Where have you been? Abby you look like you have seen a ghost!" said Susan.

"I feel like it. We've been up to OB" Abby replied.

"Abby – I thought we weren't saying anything yet" Carter said, looking at Abby strangely.

"I'm sorry Carter. I can't wait any longer!"

"Abby. Are you pregnant?" Susan enquired. "Yes! Four times over!" "What?" Susan asked, looking confused.

"We're having quads!" Carter exclaimed.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"OK, break up the party. Abby, John, where the hell have you been, we've got a full ER down here" Weaver barked, appearing from nowhere.

"Um, Kerry, we have some news" Carter said.

"Well unless you can tell me you can clear thirty patients in an hour, save it"

"Kerry. Abby and I are expecting quads"

"What!" Kerry's mouth dropped open.

"We're having quads" Abby repeated.

"I don't know what to say. Congratulations. Abby, make sure you look after yourself"

"I will Kerry, thank-you"  
  
It had been a long shift and Carter was glad when he had finished his last patient.

"Frank, have you seen Abby?"

"I think she was in the lounge" Carter opened the lounge door and his heart melted. Abby was fast asleep on the couch. She looked very vulnerable and Carter wanted to wrap his arms around her and their children.

"Abby, honey, its time to go home" Carter whispered in her ear.

"Do I have to get up?" Abby whispered back.

"I can carry you if you like"

"That would be good"

Carter helped Abby on with her coat and then attempted to pick her up from the couch. He didn't succeed.

"Gees Abby, with four babies inside you, you're heavier than ever!"

"That sucks Carter"

He tried again and succeeded this time. He carried Abby through the ER and out to his jeep. Abby slept the whole way home.

"Abby, wake up hon, we're home"

"I'm awake, I'm awake. I just need some caffeine"

"Oh no, no caffeine remember"

"That sucks, how am I supposed to cope without coffee?"

"Everything sucks today Abs!"

"Carter, just get inside and cook me dinner!"

"Whatever you say my dear"  
  
Carter followed his instructions and cooked dinner whilst Abby fed Sylvester and Clooney.

"This is it Carter. Us, kids, cats – we've finally made it haven't we?" Abby asked.

"We sure have. Scared?"

"A little – I mean, who knows what you're gonna look like when you're a pensioner and it will be a little late for me to find a younger husband by then!"

"Ooooh, you cut through me like a knife" Those words escaped from Carter's mouth before he realised what he was about to say. Abby noticed the flash of pain that seared across his face.

"You ok Carter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Abby, just fine. You?"

"You know me, I'm peachy!"


	6. Under the Duvet

A Fuzzy Kind of Love – Part 6  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
A/N – Keep those reviews coming, I love receiving them!  
  
Chapter 6 – Under the Duvet.  
  
Carter woke up to a crash in the bathroom. He rolled over in bed to see an empty space beside him where Abby should be. He got out of bed to make sure that Abby was okay. He walked into the bathroom where he saw Abby sprawled on the floor.  
  
"That damn bin Carter. It's got to go!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now. I felt sick and in my hurry to get to the toilet I tripped over that stupid bin"

"Abby, are you sure you don't need to get your eyes tested? That's the second time that's happened!"

"Shut up Carter"

"Seriously. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I landed on my butt luckily. Well, seems as though the nausea has passed"

"Breakfast?"

With that Abby turned back towards the toilet and was promptly sick.

"Guess not then!" Carter laughed.

"Are you laughing Carter? Cos you better not be or you'll be the one lying on your arse"

"Of course not darling. Can I get you some water?"

"That's the first sensible thing you've said so far today"

Carter fetched Abby some water who had made it back to the bedroom.

"Are you on today?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I took an afternoon shift. In fact I took quite a few so I wouldn't be sick at work!"

"Me too. I'll drive us in then. I'm gonna take a shower"

"Don't be forever Carter. It won't be long before this water makes an appearance"

Carter took a shower whilst Abby lay back on the bed. She smiled as she thought of her four babies inside her tummy. The smile faded when she realised she was going to be sick again. She ran to the bathroom and hammered on the door.

"CARTER! Get your butt out of there now!"

Carter rushed out only to be charged down by Abby. He rubbed her back whilst she vomited.

"Ok. That should be it for today" Abby laughed.

"You need to eat something Abby" "I'll grab a muffin at work. Jerry's bound to have one"

"Abby. That's not a proper breakfast. You should know better"

"Carter, don't lecture me. I used to be an OB nurse remember. I know what I can get away with. Besides, everything in your kitchen sucks"

"Alright, we'll go shopping tomorrow. Compromise?"

"I don't do compromise. I love to win!"

Abby grabbed the towel from around Carter's waist and whipped him with it.

"Ooooooh Carter, down boy!"

Abby laughed as she looked down at the area where the towel had been.

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Oooh yeah!"

Carter grabbed Abby into a passionate clinch and all arguments were forgotten about under the duvet.


	7. Names

A Fuzzy Kind of Love.

Disclaimer - I own nothing

A/N - Abs - LOL! The whole point of this fic is that its totally unbelievable. Everybody knows that Abby and Carter will never be this happy, and that life would not be this perfect for them. I'm just having a bit of fun and writing a completely fuzzy fic where nothing goes wrong!

Chapter 7 – Names.

It was five months into the pregnancy and already Abby had the bump of a full-term mum. She had anticipated this but was still amazed at how big she really was. Already she couldn't even start to try and see her feet, and walking through doorways was beginning to be a problem.

"Carter, I'm huge, I'm a beached whale, can you imaging what I'm gonna be like in a few weeks!"

"Well, probably about the size of Africa?" Carter suggested.

Abby threw a pillow at him.

"Ow! Abby, stop worrying, you're blooming, you look like you've been watered too much and have over-bloomed but you still look sexy"

"Yeah, real sexy. Have you seen the size of my underwear? Bridget Jones thought she had problems. Anyway, I'm fed up of people coming up to me and asking me if I'm overdue. I'm gonna scream if one more person asks me that"

"Abby, Abby, Abby. I would think that you have got bigger things to worry about, like our wedding"

"Carter! Our weddings not till next year! There was absolutely no chance of me waddling down the aisle like this"

"Oh, but you would have looked so cute. I can see the headline now. 'The first penguin to get married'" Carter ducked as another pillow flew his way.

"Carter! Why on earth I agreed to marry you, I do not know"

"Well that's easy. Its for my irresistible charm, handsome good looks and sexy body"

"Or the money. Yeah, I'm gonna marry you, inherit your millions and then run off with, oh I don't know, Brad Pitt?"

"Then why would you need the money?"

"Oh, to add insult to the wound. I'm definitely not marrying you for your brains"

"Ok, lets end this here. Ready to go get scanned again?"

"Yes. We need to decide something first. Do we want to know the sex?"

"I'd like to. It would be good to have a plan seeing as there are four of them"

"I'm so pleased you said that. I want to know too"

"Ok, lets go"

Two hours later and Carter and Abby were walking on air. They had just found out they were having four girls. All the babies were healthy and Abby was doing well.

"Wow! Four girls Carter! You're gonna be outnumbered big time!"

"I know, I'll have to get a dog or something"

"Not with the cats you won't! Shall we tell people?"

"I think we should. Well Susan at least"

They went down to the ER where they found Susan.

"Hey Susan, we've got some news"

"What!"

"We're having......four girls" Abby exclaimed.

"Four girls! Oh Carter, what are you gonna do with all these women!"

"I'll be fine, I'm ecstatic"

Later that day Abby and Carter were discussing names.

"How about Freda?" Carter mocked

"Carter, if you can't come up with anything sensible, don't bother"

"Ok, ok, what about if I name two and you name two?"

"Ok, I'll go with my first one, Grace Elizabeth" Abby said.

"Love it, Emily Rose" Carter suggested.

"Great choice, um, Mia?" Abby replied.

"Mia, yeah, what about middle name?"

"Not sure yet, I'll think about it"

"Maud?"

"Maud!" Abby laughed

"What? I can't think of anymore"

"Ok, well what about Ava? Ava Jessica"

"Have you thought about this before?"

"Only a little. So, Grace, Emily, Mia and Ava" Abby said.

"I love them"

"I love you"

"Me too"


	8. Almost There

A Fuzzy Kind of Love

Disclaimer - I own nothing

A/N - Thought i'd resurrect this.

Chapter Eight - Almost There

"Abby, get up"

"Go away"

"You have to get up now"

"I said, go away"

"Then you leave me with no choice"

"No, not the duvet, anything but the duvet!"

"I'm sorry, but you know what happens when you refuse to get out of bed"

With that, Carter pulled the duvet off Abby who was refusing to get out of bed for the second time that week.

"You're so mean"

"Why?"

"You try hauling four babies around for 8 months and see how you get on"

"I know its hard, and you've done so well, but we promised we'd go to Susan's party"

"Ok, I'm ready"

"You're still in your Pj's!"

"Yeah, Susan told me I could just come and lounge on her bed for the party"

"You don't mind everyone seeing you in your PJ's?"

"Well its nothing compared to my last day at work when I slipped on the ice and flashed my underwear!"

"True. Well if you insist, lets go"

Abby was eight months pregnant now and was due to have a caesarean in two weeks time. Carter and Abby had decided, after consulting with doctors that a caesarean was the safest option. They had spent the last fortnight getting the large nursery for their arrivals.

They arrived at the party a while later, and as Carter said hello to his work friends, Abby headed straight for Susan's bed.

"Is Abby ok?" Susan asked Carter a little later.

"Yeah, she's exhausted. Why?"

"She looked a little pale earlier"

"Yeah, she has done for a while, OB said it was perfectly normal, just a lack of iron. They put her on supplements"

"Poor Abby, I bet she'll be glad when its over"

"Yeah, I think she's nervous, well we both are. We won't be happy until those four little girls are safe in our arms"

"I'm going to go say hello"

"I think she's asleep Susan" Carter smiled, looking at a tipsy Susan making her way to the bedroom.

"Its ok! I'll be quiet…..Oh God, Abby are you ok?"

Carter rushed to Susan's side.

Abby was kneeling on the floor.

"I think my waters broke!"


	9. Life's Never Gonna Be The Same

**A Fuzzy Kind Of** Love.

**Disclaimer** - I Own Nothing

**A/N -** Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully after this chapter i won't seem so dumb to one reviewer!

**Chapter 9 - Life's Never Gonna Be The Same**

Abby woke up with a start, and made Carter jump in the process.

"Abby what's the matter? Its four in the morning!"

"I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I was at a party with you and Susan and I went into labour!"

"You know why don't you!"

"Why?"

"Look at the calendar"

Abby glanced at the kitten calendar hanging on the wall beside their bed. A big red circle was around the date.

"Oh my GOD! Its baby day!"

"Don't tell me you had forgotten!" Carter laughed.

"Of course not! Its just so strange"

"What is?"

"Well, normally, you'd just hang around waiting for something to happen, you know, for your waters to break, but instead we have a date for our babies to be born"

"Abby. Sometimes you surprise me"

"Why?"

"You used to be an OB nurse, how can it be strange? Honestly, I think the more your bump has grown, the more brain cells you have lost"

"Cheek! It's just different when it's your own. Just think, by tonight, we'll have four daughters!"

"I should run now if I was sensible"

"Whydon't you?"

"Because I love you and the babies too much"

Abby and Carter drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The alarm woke them again at 8.

"Abby, wake up honey, we have to get ready"

"Just one more minute"

"Abby, you know it won't be one more minute. Don't you want to see your daughters?"

"I can feel them. They're playing rugby in my stomach"

Carter looked down at Abby's stomach. He could see the babies' arms and legs punching the skin.

"I hope they never find a way for men to get pregnant!"

"So do I. I'd never hear the end of it, you moan enough now!"

"Ok, lets make a list of the things we've got to do"

"Feed the cats"

"Done it, pack your bag, or should I say suitcase!"

"Remember how many we're having Carter!"

"Right! Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, but then according to you, I haven't got much brain left"

"Ok, lets get ready and then we can go!"

Carter and Abby were due at the hospital at ten. As usual they were running late.

"Ok, Abs, lets get you to the car".

Abby had grown so big, it was difficult to walk. She got very out of breath on exertion from the pressure on her lungs of having four babies inside. She had finished working at five and a half months and had spent the rest of that time at home in bed, with a home monitoring kit. Carter had fussed around like a mother hen, but Abby was grateful that she had such a supportive husband. Having quads was no mean feat and the last few months had been a worrying time, worries of losing the babies, or them arriving extremely prematurely. Of course, the worry had not gone away, for either of them. As soon as the birth was over and their four babies were as well as they could be, everything would be ok.

Once in the car, Carter made a final check.

"Ok, I think we're ready. Are you ok?"

"I think so, its just life is never going to be the same is it?

"No, but it will be better"

"I hope so"

"I know so"


	10. Lucky

**A Fuzzy Kind of Love.**

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**A/N -** Thanks for the reviews - but i need more!

**Chapter Ten - Lucky**

"Hello Abby, we're going to prep you for surgery now, how are you feeling?" Janet Coburn asked.

Carter and Abby had been at the hospital for two hours and were both feeling very nervous about what was going to happen.

"I'm ok, but I'm feeling nervous now I'm here and its happening"

"That's understandable. The monitors are on, the heartbeats are fine at the moment, everything looks good, ok?"

"Thanks Dr Coburn"

When Abby arrived at the OB department, she had been shown to a private room. The nurses had strapped the baby monitor onto her stomach to get baseline heartbeats. This was to ensure that the team had something to refer back to during the operation. An anaesthetist had come and talked to Abby about any previous surgery, or anaesthetics, and checked to make sure there was no history of family members with anaesthetic problems. He had given an epidural in her spine, which would act as an anaesthetic to numb the area below the injection site. A catheter has also been inserted. Abby had signed the consent form and now everything was done, she just wanted it to be over. Carter felt the same.

A few minutes later, Dr Coburn came back to wheel Abby into theatre. The theatre room was extremely large as there was a team of medical personnel for Abby, and one for each of the babies.

Once Abby was settled, with Carter beside her, Dr Coburn began.

"Ok Abby, I'm going to make the cut now ok?"

"Ok"

After a couple of minutes;

"Alright, Baby number one is out, a girl, looks about 4lbs Abby"

"She looks good Abs" Carter re-affirmed, staring at his tiny daughter.

"Ok here comes number 2, another girl, similar size"

"You're doing really well Abby" Carter said.

"Ok, number three, third baby girl, another healthy size"

"Wow Abby, this is amazing. They look great"

Carter looked round the room. Each of his daughters was in a small incubator, being warmed. All three were small, but they were pink, and were all crying, which to every new parent is a heart warming sound"

"Alright, number four, Oh!"

"What's the matter Carter?" Abby panicked at the shock in Coburn's voice"

"Abby, Carter, you have a son, he must have been hidden slightly on the scan"

"Wow, a little boy. Abby I'm so proud of you"

"Are they ok?" Abby asked"

"They look healthy. They're small, but that is to be expected. We'll finish up here, get you settled in your room, and then I'll go and check on the babies for you. But they all look perfectly healthy for an early delivery. Congratulations!" Dr Coburn said.

"Thank-you Janet" Carter replied. He looked down at Abby who looked exhausted, and kissed her on the forehead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few hours later and Abby was resting after the caesarean. Carter had been to see the quads and they were all doing well.

"So Carter, tell me everything you know"

"Ok. Baby number one, 4lbs 3oz, doing great"

"Shall we name her Caitlin?"

"Yes. Baby number two, Grace?"

"Yes, Grace"

"She's 4lb 5oz, also fine"

"Baby number three, Emily, weighs in at 4lbs 2oz. She had a little trouble breathing early on but she's ok now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they assured me its perfectly normal, and she's fine"

"And our little boy!"

"He was 4lbs 1oz, the smallest!"

"What are we going to name him?"

"Well I've been thinking about that and what do you think of the name Joseph?"

"Joseph. It's perfect. Is he ok?"

"Doing great"

"Oh Carter, how lucky are we?"

"We're the luckiest"

**REVIEW! (Please)**


End file.
